Giving Thanks and Making Wishes
by criminally charmed
Summary: Bit of fluff for the holiday. Scott gives thanks and makes a belated birthday wish with his family. Takes place during epilogue of "No Place Like Home"


**Giving Thanks and Making Wishes**

_**Disclaimer - Don't own Thunderbirds. **_

Scott Tracy looked around the table with a smile. The oldest Tracy son had not wanted his birthday cake until the whole family had been there. Now while there was pumpkin, sweet potato and apple pies setting on the counter, a chocolate cake with fudge icing was placed in front of him with a flourish by Onaha.

Soon the candles had been lit – did Onaha really have to put all of them on the cake? – and the family was singing happy birthday. Scott looked around the table at his family.

Jeff was standing, his hand lightly on Alan's shoulder, as if he was trying to protect the teenager from any further harm. No chance of that with Alan's luck. And Scott tried to ignore that Alan's hand was firmly clasped in Tin-Tin's under the table. Well, that was one thing to wish for...Alan not growing up.

And one he's never get.

Alan was smiling, but Scott watched in concern how tired the boy seemed. This was the first time Alan was up for more than a few minutes since tangling with a couple of tornadoes in Kansas had left the teen with bumps, bruises, cracked ribs...oh, and pneumonia. Scott was thankful Alan was recovering but –

Turning his gaze to his brother John and John's wife, Emily, Scott relaxed when he realized that Alan's other hand was being held by the young physician, who was busily taking Alan's pulse. Emily glanced at John, giving a discreet nod which made Scott relax further. That meant Emily felt Alan was alright to still be up. John juggled his daughter, Elizabeth in his arms, smiling when the toddler cooed before holding her arms out towards her youngest uncle. A smiling Alan gently extracted his hands from the females on either side and took the baby into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

On the other side of the table, Virgil and Sarah Jane held hands and nodded at Scott even as they continued their harmonious singing of the birthday serenade – almost drowning out Gordon. The redhead always said he sang with a great deal of enthusiasm and absolutely no talent.

Man, was that right.

Feeling Kate take his hand in hers as the song finished, Scott smiled and kissed her gently before moving their clasped hands over her baby bump. Looking around the table realized he had nothing to wish for, and so much to be thankful for. Scott had his family, whole and mainly healthy, his beautiful wife and a baby on the way. He also had a beautiful home and a challenging career (two, actually) that he thrived in. Life was almost perfect.

Seeing the expectation in his family's face, Scott leaned over to blow out the candles...which flickered but remained lit. Frowning, Scott tried again – still nothing.

"What the -" Scott muttered.

The look of frustration and confusion was too much for Gordon, and the Tracy prankster was nearly falling from his seat in laughter. Onaha bent her head and muttered, "Never let Gordon get the candles for any cakes in the future."

Scott was ready to let the famous Tracy Temper fly when Alan began to laugh, making Elizabeth giggle as well. Soon the whole family began to laugh. Even Scott saw the humor of the moment as he joined Onaha in plucking out the candles to drop into a shallow bowl of water.

"Happy birthday, Scotty," Alan grinned across table.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Sprout," Scott returned a smile of his own.

Alan leaned down to Elizabeth and muttered, "I hope you know what you're in for, kid."

But when the baby giggled again, Alan smiled, letting the family know he really didn't mind. They were together, they were family...They had a lot to be thankful for.

_**A/N - This is what happens when I sleep in a bit and someone else is making Thanksgiving dinner, LOL! Wish me luck. Dad is doing poorly so my sister is the only one with a big enough place to hold Thanksgiving. I just hope she is better at cooking since the last time I went there. If not? I did get some antacid.**_


End file.
